Gordo prejuicioso
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Blanca y bella navidad; Lo sería, pero ciertamente no lo sería para ellos, nunca lo sería. Ya que, de alguna u otra manera, Tadashi siempre terminaba atado con moños rojos en su lecho, terminaba embrutecido por un placer que carcomía su moral y dejaba su cordura tirada, olvidándose de las reglas y convencionalismo sociales con las que ambos habían crecido desde sus impúberes años.


Título: Gordo prejuicioso

Resùmen: Blanca y bella navidad; Lo sería, pero ciertamente no lo sería para ellos, nunca lo sería. Ya que, de alguna u otra manera, Tadashi siempre terminaba atado con moños rojos en su lecho, terminaba embrutecido por un placer que carcomía su moral y dejaba su cordura tirada, olvidándose de las reglas y convencionalismo sociales con las que ambos habían crecido desde sus impúberes años.

Advertencias dentro del capítulo

-Relaciones incestuosos durante todo el proceso del capitulo

-Insinuaciòn de relaciones homosexuales màs, añadiendo la ligera menciòn de copulaciòn. Si no te gusta, te invito a cerrar la pestaña.

-Esto es un Perra Hamada x La Tadaconda.

¡Feliz navidad! Aquì lo es, asì que me vale perga si no lo es allà, tenìa ganas de hacer un drabble con puro estilo navideño de los hermanos Hamada.

Y todo se debìa que en el internet me dieron muchas imàgenes de mi princeso con problemas de dominaciòn, en fin, sin màs rollo, los dejo con mi pequeño drabble.

Capítulo único

Navidad

Ellos podrían pasarla en familia, por supuesto, siempre podrìan hacer eso. Dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos hogareños y alegres que pululaban en cada casa navideña, dejarse envolver por los pomposas lucecitas centelleantes, llenar su cuarto de ataviados objetos navideños. También pudieran llegar a con las colchas de la fr a mpetu de Jack Frost; Mirar como su casa era cubierta por las pesadas cortinas de nieve. Cada navidad, cada nochebuena, Hiro Hamada y Tadashi Hamada podrían pasarla abajo con sus familiares, podrán descender por los peldaños, hablar en familia, comer pavo y pierna preparados por la tía Cass, intercambiar obsequios, cantar villancicos y platicar en un ambiente de fantasía hasta que cinco minutos antes de la medianoche todos se dieran un abrazo que culminar con una de las festividades más esperadas por todos el mundo.

Blanca y bella navidad 

Lo sería, pero ciertamente no lo sería para ellos, nunca lo sería. Ya que, de alguna u otra manera, Tadashi siempre terminaba atado con moños rojos en su lecho, terminaba embrutecido por un placer que carcomía su moral y dejaba su cordura tirada, olvidándose de las reglas y convencionalismo sociales con las que ambos habían crecido desde sus impúberes años. Por supuesto que el incesto estaba mal, estaba mal adorar a tu hermano con cada rincón de tu retorcida alma, estaba mal destrozarlo, estaba mal tomar de ese néctar prohibido y terminar embriagado de su esencia. 

Estaba consciente que estaba mal. 

Todo, y cada uno de esas pequeñas reglas de estereotipo culminaron disipadas en el momento en que un Hiro encima de su regazo jugueteaba con su morbo en su oído. En el instante en con las piernas temblorosas y la voz ronca de estar pronunciando su nombre le ordenaba hundirse en el fondo de su cuerpo, le excitaba que Hiro le rogara lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que quería, lo mucho que deseaba terminar añicos por èl. Por nadie más, nadie más que no sea Tadashi Hamada. 

El perfecto hermano mayor

Bazofia. 

Eso no era cierto, Tadashi era un pecador, un vil pecador que terminarà lacerado al estar tentando su propia suerte a los demonios, un pecador que nunca dudaba en entrar en ese umbral de lo erótico y lo delictivo. Porque aunque pudieran celebrar la navidad en familia, con sus amigos y todos esos seres cercanos y queridos, nunca lo hacían, ellos subìan las escaleras preparados para encontrarse con Himeros, ellos ascienden las escaleras espantando a la moral, perturbando a lo correcto, pero siendo acurrucados por los mismos fantasmas del vicio. En vez de buñuelos, ellos preferìan comer la boca del ajeno, en vez de luces parpadeante que cegaban, Hiro preferìa ver luces abstractas producto de su propio coito. En vez de villancicos adornados, Hiro prefería usar su voz para desgarrarse en gemidos ensordecidos que eran ocultados por la puerta. En vez de recibir obsequios, bueno, no entrarìan en detalles no tan menesteres.

Ellos tenìan su propia forma de celebrar la navidad, su propia forma de regalarse obsequiarse, su propia forma de amarse. La manera màs incorrecta de armarse.

Ellos sabìan que se habìan comportado mal todo el año, estaban conscientes y preparados para el juicio de aquel benévolo Santa Clos. Conocían que ese sujeto con problemas de obesidad, vestido de tomate no traería nada bajo su estrepitoso árbol. 

No obstante 

-Quiero jugar Tadashi. 

Valía la pena desafiar las reglas de ese gordo prejuicioso.

Notas finales 

Sè que deberìan continuar mis demàs historias, pero querìa hacer un fic tocando esa temática ;3; Espero les haya gustado este pequeño drabble, pero escrito con mucho gusto para el Fandom :3


End file.
